Jumba's Daughter
by Lady Wraith of Shangri-La
Summary: Jumba created Kelly because he wanted a family. Hamsterveil wants her to use her as a way of getting even. Lilo wants her as a friend. Myrtle just wants to hate her.
1. 1

Lilo and Stitch: The Best Friend

Disclaimer: I is claimed to own NOTHING! 627 is being MY Experiment, seeing as how no one is saying anything about other experiments after 626. (whacks self in head) Sorry, was starting to talk like Jumba for a second.

627 awoke and stretched. She was BORED silly and tried to think of something to do. Ever since Jumba, who she still thought of as 'Daddy', sent her to Earth promising that he would rescue her one day, 627 had been busy. She looked like a little kid. Her abilities were simple enough:

Enhanced strength

Enhanced intelligence

Enhanced senses

The ability to know exactly where she was at all times

The ability to speak over 1,000,000,000 languages

The ability to "blend in" by changing her appearance

The ability to know another person's faults and fears

The only thing that was her own flaw was the fact that when she was angry, her eyes glowed red. A flaw that she hid by wearing sun glasses a lot. "Let's see. Today I want… red hair, green eyes and freckles." Her body changed to match what she wanted. She could make herself look older, but what would be the point? Grabbing her skateboard, 627 looked around the ship that had been her home for a couple of years and left, in search of…nothing. Until Daddy came for her, there was no point.

At Lilo's house, Jumba awoke. He had been dreaming about Experiment 627 and was concerned about her.

Flashback

"_627, I must be sending you away."_

"_Why, Daddy? Have I been bad?"_

"_NO! Is nothing like that. Simply 626 was captured, and I am not wanting that to happen to you."_

"_Okay, Daddy. Where shall I go?"_

"_Since you have appearance like Human, you hide on Earth and when coast is clear, I come for you."_

"_Love you, Daddy!" 627 hugged Jumba and left on a ship that he had made for her. Jumba hoped that 627 would make it due to the fact that he had created her not because 626 was a failed Experiment, but because he had wanted a daughter, and it was hard finding someone that would be willing to put up with an evil genius for a husband._

End Flashback

"Am wondering what 627 is doing now." Jumba mumbled to himself.

"627? What's that?" Pleakley asked, concerned. He had just walked into Jumba's room to BEG the Evil Genius to clean it up. Or to at least shove everything into the closet like he normally did.

"You keep secret, yes?"

"Sure." Pleakley looked secrets and hoped that it was a good one.

"627 is Experiment created to be my daughter." Pleakley gaped at Jumba. Jumba knew to expect an explosion from the excitable little alien. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT? You mean that there's an Experiment that was made AFTER Stitch?"

"Yes, yes. Created 627 a day after 626. Wanted daughter to raise, no time finding wife, so made daughter."

"Where is she?"

"Being somewhere on Earth."

"WHAT! YOU SENT HER HERE? WHEN?"

"Was before being arrested. Thought it was being good idea at time." Pleakley fainted at the thought of an Experiment being on Earth and undetected this long.

Gantu was in a bad mood. The last time he got a call from Hamsterveil, the little rodent, as Gantu called him when no one was listening, had been ranting about the loss of an Experiment. Gantu was in no mood for jokes as 625 was in the mood to start making them. Stomping out, Gantu was determined to find an Experiment and SOON!

Lilo and Stitch were leaving the movie theater when they came across the gaggle of girls that Stitch liked to call The Brats. Their leader, Lilo had told her the girl's name several times, but he never remembered it, was Queen Brat. Queen Brat was in her normal form as usual. She insulted Lilo and as normal, Lilo stood there and took it.

627 glared at the girls that were making fun of another girl. Behind her sunglasses, 627's eyes were a dark red. A sure sign that she was HIGHLY angry. Thinking for a moment, she made herself look very wealthy and skateboarded over. As the girls fell silent, 627 looked at Lilo up and down and said, "Hi. I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could show me around." Lilo nodded, happy that someone was willing to talk to her. 627's eyes locked on Stitch and she gaped for a moment. Lilo saw her expression, but misread it. "This is my dog, Stitch."

"Yeah. Her ugly, stupid dog." Myrtle sniggered to the other girls. 627 turned to look at her.

"This coming from a girl that sleeps with a Night Light so the 'monsters' under her bed won't get her? You bribe them with your swimming pool to keep them as friends and you have your mom buy toys for them. Gee, I wonder what they would say if they knew that you tell your mom that you only do it because you feel sorry for them and that no one else will be their friend." The other Brats gaped at Myrtle. Myrtle gulped and hurried away. After a moment, the others followed, ready to ask questions of her. Lilo was impressed. "How did you know all that?"

"I just did." 627 turned and said, "Let's go to your house."

Gantu watched the scene. There was something odd about the little girl that had helped the child with the Trog. He wanted to find out, but first he needed to talk to Hamsterveil.

Lilo unlocked the door and turned to 627. "What's your name?"

"Ummm…Kelly." 627 thought quickly.

"Cool! I've always wanted a friend named Kelly." Lilo led the way in. Stitch followed. He had a feeling that there was more to 'Kelly' than met the eye. He got his answer fast. "Jumba! Pleakley! I'm home!" Kelly's head jerked up at the name 'Jumba'. She looked around and then saw what she was looking for. Turning away from his computer was none other than…

"DADDY!" 627 made a bee-line for him and pounced. Jumba stared down for a moment, stunned.

"Do I know you?"

"Not like this." Kelly then turned back to her normal form. A little girl with pale lime green skin, pink hair and red eyes. "Like this."

"627! You are still being safe!" Jumba saw the look of confusion on Lilo's face. "Now is time, I think, for explainations."

Nani walked in and was staring at 627. "Oh no! Not another one!"

"This is 627, my daughter." Jumba calmly told her. Nani fell into a chair and gaped. "Was wanting family, so created 627. 627 is near perfect. Only Experiment after 626."

"So, how did she get here?" Nani was still trying to recover.

"Sent her here."

"You did **_what_**?"

"Before being arrested, I sent 627 here so she wouldn't be captured as well. 627 is only daughter I am having."

"Okay." Nani stretched the word out and then asked, "So now what?"

"Was hoping 627 would be staying here."

"WHAT?"

"Nani! She's his family! We can't make her go! Besides, she's my friend! Other than Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, she's my only friend!" Lilo cried out. Pleakley looked happy to be counted as a friend. Jumba puffed up a bit. Nani sighed and said, "Okay. She can stay. You two girls will share a room. But we've got to find a HUMAN name for her."

"What about Kelly?" Lilo and 627 looked at each other and winked.

"Fine with me."

The next morning, Kelly stretched and rolled over. "Hey, Lilo! I just thought of something!"

"It's…7 am. What could you have thought of at 7 am?"

"Duh! Breakfast!" Kelly jumped up and hurried out. Lilo and Stitch followed her. Kelly was making breakfast and was very good at it. Nani, Jumba and Pleakley walked in to find a ton of bacon, scrambled eggs, eggs sunny side up sausage, toast, French Toast and juice waiting them. "Good morning!" Kelly, Lilo and Stitch called out to them. Nani grumbled something and without thinking, drank the coffee that was at her place at the table. She looked surprised and said, "This is good."

"Of course. Kelly made breakfast all the time in lab. Could never keep her away from kitchen." Jumba bragged. Pleakley ate and was surprised that the pots and pans used to cook with were already washed. "Kelly is good housekeeper." Jumba bragged, thankful for that much. It meant that Pleakley couldn't bug him about being a slob.

Hamsterveil looked thoughtful as he tried to think of if the girl that Gantu described to him was an Experiment or not. The only way to find out was to kidnap her and see for himself. "Gantu, I want you to send this…girl to me. NOW!" Gantu left, grumbling something under his breath. 625 gladly told Hamsterveil what it was that had been mumbled. 'Lousy little rodent.' Hamsterveil growled in anger. He was sick of being picked on by Gantu. There had to be a way to make him listen. He then decided that he would have to do something in order to make Gantu listen to him.

I hope you enjoy. By the way, IS there any other Experiments that I should know about?


	2. 2

What's in a Number?

Lilo was unable to sleep and went to Jumba's make-shift lab and started poking around on the computer. She was bored senseless and needed something to do in order to fall asleep. Reorganizing Jumba's files normally did the trick. However, this time it had the opposite effect. "JUMBA!" Jumba came running with the rest of the family hot on his heels. "You…you…YOU DORK!" Lilo pointed at the computer. "You've got 780 Experiments on this thing, and NONE of them fit Kelly's description."

"Thank you, little girl! Jumba is now remembering why he was always calling Kelly 627! She is being is six hundred twenty-seventh attempt at making daughter. First 626 of them always exploded for reasons I am still not understanding. Never got around to the whole naming thing."

"So, I'm not an Experiment?" Kelly asked, trying to understand what was being said.

"Not really. You are my daughter because I changed my own DNA to required gene sequence and here you are!"

"I'm not an Experiment!" Kelly and Lilo started dancing around. Kelly then stopped and asked, "So, why haven't I aged? Why do I look more human than you? What's up with the weird powers? What else can I do? How much like you am I?"

"Kelly…slow down with the questioning. Granted, an evil genius your father is being, but not knowing those answers." Jumba was still feeling confused. He was certain that Kelly would have been angry, but was thrilled that she wasn't. Nani looked at the time and said, "Okay, now that we've gotten that worked out, CAN WE ALL GO TO BED?" Everyone took the hint and fled.

Outside 625 glared at the scene. He had snuck over in order to swipe the mustard (Gantu never bought the right kind) when he overheard everything. So…while 626 was busy being a pain in the butt, Jumba had locked himself away in his lab and was trying to create something that would replaced all of them. An experiment that would have gotten a name, not a number. 625 stalked away, forgetting about the reason why he had been there to start with. Once back at the ship, he contacted Hamsterveil. Glaring at the screen, 625 snarled, "You aren't going to believe what I have to tell you."

Oh, boy. 625 isn't in the tiniest bit happy right now. And Hamsterveil isn't going to be any happier. Jumba will explain everything in the next chapter.


	3. 3

Hamsterveil gaped for several seconds before he noticed that his mouth was open. JUMBA had a DAUGHTER! Jumba, the man that couldn't find his socks without creating an Experiment that could make new socks had a daughter! Hamsterveil struggled with the idea of laughing or crying. He wanted to pound his head against something, but remembered that 625 was watching him. "Where is that fish-headed fool, Gantu?"

"What, all of the sudden I'm Gantu's keeper?" 625 demanded.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Out looking for _her_." 625 glared, too upset to call Kelly by name. _She_ was given a name. There was no real justice in the galaxy. Jumba should be in jail, but he was walking around free. 626 should have been turned into space dust, but he had a family. What was going on now a days? 625 shrugged at his own thoughts and flopped into a chair. Hamsterveil sighed and said, "Inform Gantu that I want that…girl caught. I want to find out just what Jumba was attempting to create."

"Sure, I'll pass the message." 625 waited until Hamsterveil ended the connection before he stood and went to make a few dozen sandwiches. Life wasn't fair.

LIFE WASN'T FAIR! Myrtle was now surrounded by her 'friends' and they wanted answers. They had, using a skill that only little girls had, convinced Myrtle's mother to tell them everything.

"So that 'gift' you gave me was nothing more than a toy you got bored with?" One demanded.

"And when you were 'too sick' to come to my birthday party, you really wanted to go to a movie that you knew that I wanted to go see!" A second yelled.

"What about the time you said you couldn't find my green sweater? I can see how you couldn't find it if it was in your closet and you never bothered to look for it!" A third cried.

"What about my dolly! I left it over your house and you kept it! You said Lilo stole it!" A fourth growled. Myrtle tried to think of a way out of the situation. The four girls moved away and whispered to each other before turning back.

"We've decided that we do _not _want to be friends with you." The four girls walked away.

Lilo felt a finger poking her. Rolling over, she looked at Stitch, who had a grin on his face. She then smelled pancakes, sausage, French toast…BREAKFAST! Nani was up early. Lilo raced to the kitchen and froze at the door. Kelly was making enough food to feed an army. Nani was at the table, sipping coffee. "NANI! You can't use Kelly to make you breakfast!"

"It's not my fault!" Nani came close to dropping the cup. "I walked in and found her cooking! She poured a cup of coffee for me and I was about to tell her that she didn't have to bother when I tasted the coffee and then…" She shrugged. Lilo shook her head and joined her at the table. There was a knock at the door and Kelly opened it for the other Experiments that Lilo had found homes for. Stitch had a feeling that Kelly had invited them so that Jumba could tell them about Kelly. Since all of them had jobs around town, sooner or later, they would end up meeting her. Jumba and Pleakley entered and saw everyone waiting for them. Jumba was happy to see them, but was confused. Pleakley was worried about the mess. During breakfast, he introduced Kelly to everyone. The Experiments stopped eating and glanced at Stitch to see how he was taking it. Stitch simply ate his pancakes and calmly asked for more. The Experiments took this as a sign that Kelly was alright and resumed eating. After breakfast, Kelly and Pleakley cleaned the kitchen. Jumba entered and asked, "Has anyone seen socks?"

"You lost them AGAIN?" Lilo asked, trying not to laugh at him. Jumba's English still needed work, and his habit of losing socks was starting to become more and more funny.

"Yes, little girl. Have lost another pair of socks. Now seeing reason why I am going without them so much. Ah, am now missing Experiment that is good for making socks."

"Wait, you made an Experiment that makes socks?" Nani asked him, staring.

"Yes."

"To cause chaos?"

"No, for making socks." Everyone started laughing. Jumba joined in and added, "Was always misplacing socks. Never knew where one would be turning up."

"Stitch found one in toaster once!" Stitch said, nearly howling with laughter. He remembered the day that 625 went to use the toaster and ended up with a smelly sock instead. 625 had, for the first time ever, done something faster than he could start eating. He had locked himself in the bathroom for over an hour, brushing his teeth. Everyone laughed at the story when Stitch told them about it.

625 felt a cold shudder run down his back. He then thought of the day that Jumba had managed to lose a sock into the toaster. THAT was the most disgusting thing that the scientist could have done. Well, other than the day he started singing Backstreet Boys in the shower. 625 double-checked all of his sandwiches for socks. Just in case.

Gantu was getting tired. He knew that if he couldn't find the girl, then perhaps he could make the Trog take him to her. Gantu then stomped off toward Lilo's house.

Kelly laughed as she put away a dish. "I remember when I started crawling. THAT was when Daddy learned that I knew Spanish."

"What did you say?" Lilo asked her as she dried another plate.

¿ "Papá, por qué usted es calvo y gordo?"

"Wha?"

"Daddy, why are you bald and fat?" Kelly replied with a straight face. Jumba choked on his coffee. It would figure that Kelly would remember that day…

FLASHBACK

_¿ "Papá, por qué usted es calvo y gordo?"_

"_What?"_

_¿ "Papá, por qué usted es calvo y gordo?"_

"_Not understanding what it is you're saying."_

_¿ "Papá, por qué usted es calvo y gordo?"_

"_Perhaps is time to turn off the TV. Not good for you to be watching channels from Earth."_

"_I said, 'Daddy, why are you bald and fat?'_

"_Um…Daddy is in need of gym."_

_"No, el Papá es necesitado de más que gimnasio. El papá es necesitado de una dieta. Y necesitado de pelo. ¿Por qué no hacer un Experimento que puede hacer pelo crece?"_

"_Not understanding."_

_"No, Daddy is in need of more than gym. Daddy is in need of a diet. And in need of hair. Why not make an Experiment that can make hair grow? You know, Daddy, you should join me when I look at TV. You can learn a lot of different languages like that."_

END FLASHBACK

Jumba smiled. Kelly was only a few days old when she did that. 626 was advancing a head of schedule at that time and was busy training almost every second that he was awake. Jumba sighed and was about to grab a donut when he saw Lilo and Kelly looking at him. Growling, he grabbed an apple instead and left grumbling at health crazy daughters and their friends. Pleakley laughed and was about to comment when there was a crash. Everyone looked up as Gantu peeled back a corner of the house. Upon spotting Kelly, Gantu jerked back in surprise and said, "And here I was ready to make the Trog take me to you." He tried to grab Kelly, but she jumped out of the way. She sprouted two more arms and grew spikes on all four arms. Her eyes were a dark red. Slowly, her hair turned pure white as she maneuvered to where she could attack and not have to worry about hitting someone in the cross fire. Gantu aimed at her and fired, but missed as Kelly jumped away at the last second. Stitch sprang from where he was and nailed Gantu in the chest, knocking him backward. Both Stitch and Kelly rushed outside and started double teaming Gantu. Gantu tossed Stitch into a tree, knocking him out. Eyes strange shade of red, Kelly pounced onto Gantu's arm. A wave of electricity flowed from her into him. Gantu yelled in pain and tossed Kelly off. Kelly landed on the ground and threw the spikes from her arms at Gantu. Gantu ducked most and ended up with several stuck into him. It was then that he decided that retreating would be a good idea. Promising that he would return, Gantu fled. Lilo, Pleakley, Nani and Jumba rushed outside just as Kelly took her normal form and passed out.

_Great, now Hamsterveil knows all about Kelly…well, at least what 625 knows. What is he going to do when Gantu reports back?_


	4. 4

Lilo was the first to reach Kelly as she came to. Jumba picked her up and said, "Kelly, you should start being more careful. Now powers weakened for at least…. Four, maybe five months."

"Sorry, daddy. It's just that I really don't like him." Kelly glared in the direction that Gantu had fled. "Who was that jerk anyway?"

"Gantu. Was the one responsible for my being arrested."

"Jerk." Kelly returned to her human form and then added, "Do you think he'll come back?"

"I know he will." Lilo glared in the same direction that Kelly had been looking. "Gantu probably went to report in to Hamsterveil by now.

On his ship, Hamsterveil began ranting and raving at Gantu. "Not only did you fail to bring her back, but you were beaten by her! SHE IS A CHILD! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS! I WANT TO FIND OUT HOW JUMBA PULLED IT OFF! CAPTURE THE GIRL OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

On Earth 625 looked up from his sandwich, "Man, can he yell."

"That girl is more trouble than she is worth!"

"Tell me about it." 625 sighed. He always wanted a name. But no! Kelly was allowed to have a name and he was given a number. Just went to show how unfair Jumba was.

Nani checked in on the girls after dinner. Kelly had insisted on cooking, and Lilo had helped. Nani and Pleakley had insisted that the girls go to bed and allow them to clean up. Walking back to her room, Nani saw Jumba staring at the night sky. Joining him, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Was thinking about Kelly. Am feeling sorry for not looking for her sooner."

"You couldn't have known."

"But should have. Kelly is something special. Were you knowing her first word was being 'da-da'?"

"Most little kids pick up on that first. Jumba, why didn't you look for Kelly while you were trying to catch Stitch?"

"Not wanting any one to find her. If Kelly had been found, would have been placed under arrest."

"They would have locked her up? But she's just a kid!"

"True, but still…" Jumba sighed and then said, "The reason behind creating Kelly is being very simple. Other scientists had photos of their children, always showing them off. With me and no photographs, they always shake heads and feel sorry for me. Could no longer take it."

"I see, you were starting to feel jealous."

"Exactly."

"Jumba, you have a wonderful little girl and I know that she's happy to have you back." Nani stood and added, "And you now have a wonderful human family that cares about you." She then went to her room and went to bed.


	5. 5

Kelly looked up at the ceiling and then got up and went over to Lilo. "Lilo, I have to ask a question."

"What?"

"Why do you think my father went so long without trying to look for me?"

"I don't know. I guess with trying to catch Stitch, and then starting to look for his experiments, Jumba became a little busy."

"I guess." Kelly sighed and went back to bed. She remembered how happy Jumba had been while they spent hours together laughing over nothing. She also remembered how she gave 625 his lunch and how nice he had been to her. Kelly's mind wandered as she tried to remember what went wrong with her father's sock making experiment and then laughed softly. It had once shoved a pair of Jumba's sweaty socks into the toaster and 625 had put them on a sandwich. She had never seen the experiment move that fast before when he had raced to the bathroom and brushed his teeth for an hour. Kelly sighed and then thought back to that day….

…_Kelly was in the middle of making lunch when she saw a pair of hands shove something into the toaster. Turning, all Kelly could do was watch in something akin to horror as 625 entered the kitchen and grabbed the bread that had been toasting nicely in the toaster. 626 entered and watched also as 625, without noticing, made a sandwich that included a smelly sock. The mate to it, thankfully, fell to the floor. After one bite, the disgusted Experiment raced to the bathroom where he proceeded to brush his teeth for the next hour. During that time, Jumba was on the normal every day hunt for a clean pair of socks. When a pair was created for him, he put them on and went about his next daily activity, trying to find 625. Too bad on this day he didn't think to look in the bathroom…_

Elsewhere 625 shuddered. Gantu saw the movement and demanded, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just a bad memory."

"About what?"

"Dirty, smelly socks. Did you know that Jumba lost a pair and they wound up in the toaster? Talk about the grossest thing known to alien! Some days I can still taste that sandwich."

"And why… No, I don't want to know." Gantu returned to his report. Hamsterveil was starting to become a pest by demanding verbal and written reports. 625 turned back to his sandwiches and checked them for socks. He then stopped and said, "Hey, Big Guy. Let me ask you a question."

"What now?"

"Never mind… It's kind of dumb."

"Ask and we'll see."

"Could you… Could you think of a name for me?"

"A name?" Gantu turned to look at 625.

"Yeah, a name. You know, something that doesn't include a number."

"This whole thing is bothering you isn't it?" Gantu was starting to understand. Jumba never thought of his Experiments as his children. They were just 'things' to him. Kelly was created and made to be what Jumba thought would make him stand apart. Gantu looked thoughtful and said suddenly, "I will undertake this with as much seriousness as I can."

"You will?"

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean treating me like a…" 625 couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"It would mean that I am treating you like a friend." Gantu finished the thought for 625. "And…I would like to think of you as such." 625 looked pleased with the idea. He then went over and gave his new found friend a hug. While Gantu was looking up names for 625, Hamsterveil contacted them. "GANTU, YOU FISH FACED FOOL! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT THAT GIRL AND THOSE REPORTS BEFORE THE RISING OF THE SUN! YOU HAVE 238 REPORTS TO WRITE, EXPERIMENTS TO CATCH AND A GIRL TO BRING TO ME! WHY ARE YOU FALLING BEHIND IN YOUR DUTIES?"

"PUT A CORK IN IT, YOU LOUDMOUTHED MORON! YOU CONSTANTLY YELL ORDERS, BUT NOT ONCE DO YOU EVER DO ANY OF THE WORK! MY BUDDY TRIES TO DO EVERYTHING YOU ASK AND YOU NEVER SAY THANKS AND YOU NEVER GIVE HIM ANY TIME OFF! WELL GET THIS THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS AFTER YOU CLEAN OUT THOSE EARS OF YOURS: FOR THE NEXT WEEK, GANTU IS ON VACATION!" 625 yelled at Hamsterveil, taking the scientist and Gantu by surprise. Stomping over, 625 deactivated the monitor and fixed it so that it would not turn on unless he turned it on. Gantu gaped at him, surprised that his friend stood up for him in such a manner. 625 turned back to Gantu and said, "Let's get a pass to take a break on that "Forbidden Island."

"I…I would enjoy that. Thank you." Gantu turned back to his research and began looking for something that would describe 625 perfectly. He then found it. The name was Kalil, which meant "best friend".


	6. 6

Kalil grinned at Gantu as the boat reached the Forbidden Island. A vacation! That meant no fighting, no Jumba, nothing but rest and relaxation. He jumped off the boat and grabbed the cooler. "Hey, Big Guy, you sure you can fish?" Kalil was worried about Gantu trying ANYTHING that involved waiting.

"Of course. How hard can it be?" Three hours later, Gantu was starting to get steamed. He was about to throw the fishing rod into the water when Kalil popped up with a sandwich in hand. The two friends grinned at each other and ate. Gantu growled around the sandwich, "I didn't want fish to begin with."

"Glad to hear that. The only fish I want is the kind I can get out of a can."

"We should have done this sooner."

"Point taken. Would have saved us a lot of trouble. FYI, that mustard that you buy…stinks."

"Mustard?"

"Yeah, you know, that yellow stuff."

"Ah."

"Way to spicy for my tastes."

"I never knew."

"Any way…what are you going to do about _her_?"

"Capture her."

"How are you going to pull that off?"

"I need to figure out her strengths and weaknesses. Jumba could not have made her completely perfect."

"True." The two fell silent for a moment. Kalil then asked, "What if there was a distraction? Some one to draw her fire away from you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I could distract her? I mean, I'm the last one they'd expect to fight."

"She certainly would not expect it."

"We could use this week and do a little training, you know, to get me in shape." Gantu and Kalil spent the next week 'training' by simply racing each other along the shore. Gantu was now certain that Kalil had been holding back. His speed was that of Stitch and so was his strength. After a week's time, Kalil was certain that he was ready to try and go up against Kelly.


End file.
